


The Hades Chronicles

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Laura talk about Laura's least favorite book genre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hades Chronicles

Title: The Hades Chronicles  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: ~300  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Bill and Laura talk about Laura's least favorite book genre...  
A/Ns: This was inspired by a discussion at [](http://rememberlaura.livejournal.com/profile)[**rememberlaura**](http://rememberlaura.livejournal.com/) , and an observation from [](http://astreamofstars.livejournal.com/profile)[**astreamofstars**](http://astreamofstars.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/)**lanalucy** for the speedy beta. *hugs*  


  
“I know you love a good mystery, but what’s your least favorite kind of book?” 

Laura hummed as she thought. She was in her cot, and Bill was sitting at her side. Since his promotion, they spent more time together, planning for the future she wouldn’t see. Their conversations had gotten increasingly friendly, personal. But he was also great at simply sitting there, holding her hand. “I’d have to say horror.”

He smiled at her. “I sense there’s a story here.”

She gave him a weak smile. “When I was nine, all the kids were reading these books--”

“ _The Hades Chronicles_ ?”

She gave a slight nod. “How’d you know?”

“Some of the younger guys in the fleet were reading them. I never bothered.”

“Just as well, Bill. Anyway, I was in school, and it was time for SSR--”

“SSR?”

“Silent Sustained Reading.”

He sighed. “My educational experiences weren’t like yours.”

“I guess not. I’m sorry about that.”   
  
“I know you were making steps to improve it in your job.”

“You do huh?”

He nodded. “I caught your name in the news a few times during my leaves.” He squeezed her hand. “I know you took the fall for Seacade.”

“Hmm. Maybe I’ll tell you about it sometime.”

“You don’t have to. But I want to hear about you as a nine-year-old.”

She smiled. “I had so many freckles, and my hair was so red. It was...”

“Adorable.”

“If you say so. Anyway, I’d already finished the book I had, and I didn’t want to re-read it, so I borrowed a  _Hades Chronicles_ book from my seatmate, and well, I had nightmares for a week.”

He chuckled. “I bet you never made that mistake again.”

“No. I was always sure to keep an extra book in my desk.”

He patted her hand between both of his. “I should let you get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She hummed. Already looking forward to his next visit. 


End file.
